


Doors of the Hearts

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Can I fit a 6000 year slow burn in under 500 words, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), During Canon, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Introspection, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh heck yeah, Pining, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Prose Poem, Quote: To the World (Good Omens), Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: Inside the mind, the heart, of every angel, there is a door.Behind it, a room, a cupboard, containing his weaknesses, everything that makes it difficult for the angel to obey.In the beginning, it was merely for physical things, a way to ignore hunger and fatigue while wearing a corporation. Discomforts and insecurities, placed neatly on shelves, tucked away and forgotten.Over time, it became more.--For the 5th Good Omens Event Server Name That Author
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: Name That Author Round Five: After Dark Redux





	Doors of the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the GO Event Server NTA - 500 words on the prompt "There is a door that should never be opened. It's open."
> 
> While it was a NSFW-allowed prompt, I went in a...somewhat different direction.
> 
> (A few minor changes in word choice and spacing before posting.)

Inside the mind, the heart, of every angel, there is a door.

Behind it, a room, a cupboard, containing his weaknesses, everything that makes it difficult for the angel to obey.

In the beginning, it was merely for physical things, a way to ignore hunger and fatigue while wearing a corporation. Discomforts and insecurities, placed neatly on shelves, tucked away and forgotten.

Over time, it became more.

A shelf for doubts, a box of questions, organized and filed so they could be referenced, and properly ignored. Then came the emotions an angel had no business feeling: frustration at superiors, pity for condemned humans.

Any feelings whatsoever towards an enemy.

Tucked into corners, shoved between stacks, filling every bit of space, an emotion he dared not name.

In the heart of every angel, there is a door; and Aziraphale kept his firmly shut.

\--

In the mind, the heart, of every demon there is a door.

Behind it, a pool, deep calm water, where the demon drops his liabilities, anything that makes it harder to survive.

From the moment of the Fall, everything went into the pool – memories, names, rank, friends.  _ Splash. Splash. _ Gone and forgotten.

But those weren’t the only dangers.

Every soft emotion, every vulnerability. Every moment of compassion, until there was nothing left but an empty shell to carry out the Lords’ bidding.

Anything that might be mistaken for love.

_ Splash. Splash. _

The water level rose with each offering; the more the door tried to contain it, the more powerful it became.

In the heart of every demon, there is a door; and Crowley’s held back a tide.

\--

The doors creaked at Eden. They shuddered at the Ark.

In Rome, Crowley’s began to leak. At the Bastille, Aziraphale’s strained against its hinges.

“I’ll give you a lift,” the demon said, up to his ankles in water, trying to seal the holes in the door with his fingers. “Anywhere you want to go.”

“You go too fast for me, Crowley,” the angel said, bracing his whole weight against it, as shelves cracked and crashed to the floor inside.

\--

Their bodies sat in the Ritz, holding glasses of champagne. In their minds, they stood beside the doors.

“I like to think none of this would have worked out,” Aziraphale placed his hand on the knob. “If you weren’t, at heart, just a  _ little _ bit a good person.”

“And if you weren’t, deep down,” Crowley edged to the side, rotten wood splintering apart under his hand, “just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.”

In the heart of every angel and demon there is a door that should never be opened. Because once they are, there is no going back to what things were.

Their eyes met and they nodded.

“To the world,” Crowley stepped away, and the wood crumbled apart.

“To the world,” Aziraphale turned the knob—

There are doors that should never be open. They were open now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been doing a bit of prompt writing lately, so I'll be releasing little fics as time allows (if I'm satisfied with them). Drop a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> (I'm always looking for quick prompt ideas to add to my list. Suggestions are welcome in the comments and [on my Tumblr](https://aethelflaedladyofmercia.tumblr.com/) \- though note that (A) I have quite the list to work through and (B) a one-sentence prompt can easily turn into a 17k fic, but I promise I do consider all suggestions!


End file.
